Drops of Ice in the Dead of Winter
by wolfbytes99
Summary: Though Arendelle has been at peace for years, Elsa finds herself threatened by war from the already dangerous Southern Isles. She decides to take drastic measures and share her throne to marriage in order to provide further protection and alliance from their neighboring kingdom of Westerlin. But things get more complicated when an old friend comes to visit...
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys I haven't written a frozen story for quite some time now, and thought it would be fun to give it another shot. The idea for this story actually occurred to me quite awhile ago, but I just simply never got the chance to really write it down and out it into words. I know it may seem cliche, and I'm not even sure myself how you guys will react to it, but at the same time excited to hear your feed back. Feel free to review, criticize(constructively), favorite, or follow! Also, while some of the characters and kingdoms have been made up by me, the original frozen characters are from the works of Disney and Hans Christian Anderson. **

**The Book cover art comes from DevianArt at the account of MissMikopete**

**Thank you and enjoy!**

* * *

**DROPS OF ICE IN THE DEAD OF WINTER**

_**Chapter 1**_

_**Real Winter**_

Elsa drew figures and sharp frost onto the triangular window which gave her a distant view to the outside kingdom, running rapid with the screams of joyful children and hums of the instruments the local quartet was performing in the center of town.

The loneliness in her heart was deep within, but not enough to reveal to her dear family. Her life was too perfect to tarnish now, after all they had accomplished... it would be a shame to reveal at a time like this.

They also didn't need to know about the oncoming dangers that could appear within the next few days.

She sighed gently, brushing the curtains through her fingertips and tracing the embroidery all antique and dusty at the touch. The portraits in the room reminded her of the wonderful kingdom she helped replenish, and she wondered for a moment if her parents would be proud.

It had been 12 years since the winter that rocked Arendelle, but this time it was the normal season in Norway.

It seemed so distant, but yet Elsa could picture every moment in her once dismal life. The depression had gotten better over the years, but the anxiety attacks had become excruciating. It was difficult to run a kingdom, handle a sister, brother-in-law, and her niece and nephew all at the same time.

Anna had become worried of her sister's health, seeing the ever growing bags under her eyes, and the migraines that plagued Elsa every morning.

But she simply blew it off... it was something she simply excelled at.

"Your majesty..."

Elsa jumped at the knock at the door, making her quickly grab her robes and sweep her messy hair over her shoulder.

"Yes Kai? What is it that you need? Can't you see that I'm about to take my afternoon nap?"

Kai held out his hands to calm her down. "I just simply came to remind you about supper tonight. You're meeting with the..."

"King of Westerlin, yes I know. Now please... My headache is awful this morning so I would greatly appreciate it if I would have some peace and qui-"

But before she could muster another word, Kai was suddenly trampled by a young boy holding a now ripped up and messy doll in his hand.

"Peter you better give that back right now or I swear I'll rip your head off!"

Peter waved his small hands in her face tauntingly and started running again. "Haha you can't catch me! Girls can't run in pretty dresses and shoes!"

The young girl with curly Q's and still in her romping dress turned red with anger. "Oh why I oughta!"

Elsa clutched her forehead as she quickly grabbed the doll out of Peter's hand.

"Dear Lord when do you ever learn? Here, Heidi..."

Heidi grabbed her beloved doll and started rubbing it gently as she cradled it in her arms, glaring at her little brother at the same time.

"Excuse me, but why in the world are you in the queen's bedroom? You know very well you're not supposed to be here!"

The children lined up side by side, holding their palms behind their back. "We're sorry, we forgot that this is Auntie's nap time... I guess we got carried away."

"Indeed..." The children bowed their heads as Elsa's tone got darker. "I don't understand you two sometimes... especially you, Heidi... you're almost twelve years, and you know that your brother is just trying to get on your nerves. He's nothing to get worked up about."

Heidi looked up at Elsa sadly, suddenly feeling ashamed at Elsa's harsh criticism. "I'm sorry auntie..."

Elsa raised her eyebrows, suddenly realizing she was probably being too harsh. "No... I'm sorry. You'll have to excuse my behavior today. It's been a long one."

Her niece grabbed her tightly around the waist. "Well, I hope it gets better."

She hugged Heidi back, and smiled as she kneeled to her level. "Now I'm meeting someone very important today, so I need you two to be quiet and behave respectfully. You're mother has talked to Gerda and you'll be eating in the kitchen tonight."

Peter scoffed at the thought of eating in the kitchen, but Heidi glared in his direction, signaling that he shouldn't comment any further.

Elsa tapped Heidi's nose. "Now go and play... get some energy out of you so you can gain an appetite!"

They closed the door behind them, leaving her alone with Kai. "And so I can finally sleep."

Kai opened the door once more, about to leave. "Is there anything else you need miss?"

She shook her head. "I'm alright... thank you, Kai. Now go relax."

As she heard the click of the door and plopped herself onto the soft bed, she couldn't help but feel nervous as the anticipation of the dinner hung over her head.

For it could mean the difference in whether her kingdom was declaring war or not.

* * *

"You look lovely this afternoon, my queen."

Elsa stared at her hands as she was garnished in blue jewels, robes, shawls and a corset crushing her chest.

"Thank you, Damian... I appreciate the compliment."

Anna was sitting next to her sister, giving her nervous side glances between every other small talk they tried to produce.

"This food is absolutely delicious, please send my compliments to the cook."

Elsa smiled politely, trying not to make her place at the table more awkward than it needed to be.

"So tell me, what's the real reason you're here?"

King Damian was a tall man, with a coal black beard and covered in gold covered clothes and armor. "I don't recall what you mean, my dear. I simply came to make a negotiation."

The King took a sip of his drink, and set it down carefully on his placemat. "My health is fading fast."

Anna straightened her back. "As is my sister's... you're not the only king with problems. So if you're only here to try to get into her bedroom, I suggest you scat."

Damian simply snickered. "Oh young one... you still have much to learn. I think both you and your sister know exactly what I'm asking for, after all why would you accept my request to return to this blasphemy of a kingdom?"

Anna's wrists were starting to tighten, making Elsa touch them in response. "Calm Anna." She whispered softly.

Elsa stared back into the King's eyes and stood up gracefully. "Make this quick, your majesty. My patience is running short. If it's money you need, we can't provide you that that luxury yet, if you wish to go to war... well that's not something we exactly need right now."

"I know it's not what you need right now." He sipped at his wine once more. "But that's where I come in."

Elsa raised her head. "Make your statement."

"You are getting threats of war from the Southern Isles are you not?"

Elsa nodded suspiciously. "Yes... how do you know that?"

"Well for one thing you just admitted it to me. Another is that I know first hand your experience with them. Well as you know, my kingdom has some of the best military defenses in Europe. You could use us as an ally, couldn't you?"

Elsa nodded. "Yes we've been thinking about it... but what makes you think that we can trust you? We know you never make a deal without a price."

"That is correct, darling. Which is why I'm making this easy for you. Here's your price:"

He held out his hands in an exaggerated state. "Get this... I help you win over a possible war that could destroy your kingdom. Meanwhile, my health is deteriorating to a point of no return. I need an heir, and I have one."

Elsa was starting to get more nervous as the conversation continued. "Go on, I'm listening."

"My son, Prince Henry, is now officially claimed his throne and is a worthy bachelor. You are, and always have been, perfectly single."

Elsa's tone was becoming more forced. "And I intend to keep it that way."

The king laid back onto the chair. "Then I guess our deal won't work so well will it?"

Elsa was surveying him. "What are you saying?"

"Oh you're a smart girl... you know very well what I'm talking about."

Indeed she did... And Prince Henry was indeed now open for engagement.

She knew what the king wanted, and she suddenly knew what the deal was:

If they wanted Westerlin as an ally, then she would have to play the King's game...

And that meant marrying his son...

Anna screeched as Elsa nearly fainted onto the table, but was relieved when she recovered immediately.

"So what do you say, Snow Queen? Do we have a deal?"

Elsa stared directly into his eyes, only with a brief conscience keeping her from spraying ice into his sockets.

"Yes... I'm in."


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Afterthought**_

"Oh my God I can't believe him!" Anna raised her hands in the air and fell onto her armchair with a frustrated groan.

"I'm sure we can figure out something to get you out of this mess."

Elsa stood by the window once more, staring into oblivion as her worries carried her thoughts away with her.

"No there isn't, Anna... even you aren't that naïve to think otherwise."

Anna placed a hand on her shoulder. "Elsa, he found your weak spot... he knows that you would do anything for the kingdom, but he's heard plenty of times before that you aren't interested in marriage."

"Yes, but I realized it's inevitable... I practically have whole piles of mail from Kings, Princes, and Nobles alike interested in my hand. I need to do this, Anna... not just for the kingdom, but for my protection. It's becoming strenuous on my health taking care of all this power, and not to be offensive, but you can only do so much for me."

Anna stepped forward and hugged Elsa tightly. "But I just don't understand it... why can't you have a love like our parents? Or mine? Why did it have to come to this?"

Elsa simply shrugged her shoulders. "Being a queen means making these type of sacrifices... it's just part of our duty to our people. I'll do anything to protect the people in this country. Besides, it's not like I have to truly have a romantic relationship with him, we just have to help each other rule the kingdom. It's more business than anything."

Anna started rubbing her forehead. "Whatever you say, Elsa... but don't think I can't read what you're really saying in that smart brain of yours. You may have a million personalities, but I'm the only one that knows the true Elsa."

"As you've said many times before." Elsa smirked in Anna's direction. "Don't worry, I've got this."

And with that, Elsa slammed the door behind Anna's bedroom, leaving her alone with her thoughts.

"So I'm guessing it didn't go as well as you expected it to?"

Anna smiled adoringly as her husband sat next to her.

"No... It went exactly as we expected it to. Which is probably why it makes me so mad."

Kristoff grabbed her hand and squeezed softly, making her fingertips warm with kindness. "You knew it was bound to happen at some point."

Anna wiped away a tear running down her cheek. "Yeah... I just hoped that she found the right person first though. Arranged marriages aren't uncommon, but they're also not ideal."

Kristoff rubbed her back in circular motions. "Well you never know, she could just end up falling in love with the guy."

Anna looked at Kristoff with a doubtful gaze. "I highly doubt that. Westerlin is an arrogant kingdom, full of no good nobles who think they boss Europe around like we're a bunch of schoolgirls. Besides, if King Damian is that thick, I can't even imagine what his son is like."

"Well all I'm saying is maybe you should give the guy a chance. You made a choice with me if you remember."

Anna looked at her husband again with loving eyes. "How come you always know exactly what to say?"

He stole a soft kiss. "Because I grew up with a bunch of love experts, that's why."

Anna rolled her eyes in annoyance. "You always say that."

Anna then placed her hands on his shoulders, hanging on to the scruff of his jacket as support and dug her lips onto his in a savory kiss.

He lifted her up gently under his arms and carried her over to the bed where she fell on top of him with a heavy breath.

They continued to kiss up and down their bodies, slowly removing their clothing one by one...

"Mommy! Gerda says I can't have any chocolate cake!"

Anna groaned and pulled the covers over their revealing bodies.

"What is it that you need, Peter?" Anna sighed as she watched an incredibly messy boy stand at the door of their bedroom.

"Some chocolate cake... Gerda promised me that I could have it, but now she says I can't!"

Anna slapped her forehead. "Gee I wonder why..."

Kristoff tied a blanket around his waist and approached his son. "You are practically half food yourself. Now go to the bathroom, clean yourself up, and listen to what Gerda tells you. You don't need cake tonight."

Peter huffed, but seeing his father's cross eyes, he realized he should listen to what he had to say.

"Also, I would like you and Heidi to stay away from Auntie for the night okay?"

Peter cocked his head. "But she always reads to us before bed! You know that Papa!"

Kristoff lifted his chin up. "Of course I know... But Auntie had a bad day so I need you to give her some space. Can you do that just for tonight? I'll have mommy read to you."

He nodded, and quickly ran away back into the dark hallways.

"That boy sometimes drives me crazy I tell you..."

Kristoff laughed to himself as he laid next to his wife. "He drives me crazy too... But I love him."

Anna smiled gently brushing his cheek. "I love him too. I always will."

And with that, they shared another embrace as moonlight trickled over their bodies.

* * *

Elsa walked back to her bedroom slowly, trying to control her breathing between every step.

It was getting harder to retain the oxygen in her body, and her convulsions from hyperventilation were getting worse by the minute.

The world was starting to spin and cloud as tears streamed like rivers down her cheeks, and dots were making it even harder to see.

It was so dark outside, that only the window down the end of the hall was illuminated by a white glow of moonlight.

Her thoughts were like a storm inside her head.

She didn't know how to answer any of Anna's questions, nor did she know how to answer them herself...

It was simply all an act of intuition.

She started hugging the walls for balance, touching and sliding along as the earth started turning sideways...

She could only see shadows now, and right as she was about to hit the ground...

Something crashed beside her.

* * *

"Arendelle holding a ball? Why that's preposterous!"

A young man held a poster in his hand as he started laughing hysterically, chugging his beer at the same time.

"Well all I'm saying is that if you're looking for an adventure, here's one right out your window!"

The handsome man with bright red hair and golden hazel eyes stared at it for a moment.

"Goodness I haven't been in Arendelle for years... I never even realized it was open to the public!"

The other man at the bar tipped his head back as he swigged another beer down his throat. "Oh yes, for 12 years now!"

"Well I'll be damned."

The man continued to stare at the beautiful backdrop of what he thought was a dying kingdom.

"Oh come on, Ben! Where's your sense of adventure! So what if it's practically in the middle of nowhere? I'm giving you a great offer here!"

The young man named Ben fiddled with his pockets. "Alright, you've intrigued me... what's your price?"

"Just a couple of pounds for a round trip... you can stay for a maximum of three months, but do note that I'll have to raise the price!"

"Of course I understand. Don't worry, my friend you'll have more than enough money for your trouble!"

The sailor was dumbfounded by a whole pile of jewels and gold in a satchel that Ben was handing to him.

"Why Benjamin... I can't accept this..."

"Oh stop blubbering, boy of course you need it. Times are hard enough."

The sailor seemed generally thankful for Ben's generosity. "This way, sir."

"Fenrir, would you escort me to the ship, please?"

Ben's flustered advisor quickly caught up to his hip. "But sir you have a duty to fulfill... A kingdom to protect..."

"Oh hush lad, it's just going to be another couple of months... I promise this will be it!"

Fenrir rolled his eyes, exhausted at having to chase the rambunctious Prince everywhere he went.

"But what about the-"

Prince Ben placed two fingers to Fenrir's lips.

"I understand your concern, my friend... But this is my journey, and I don't intend it to be written for me."

And so with another jovial strut Ben boarded the ship, ready for his last journey...

Before everything would change.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

_**An Official Arrangement**_

"Wow would you look at those mountains!"

Prince Ben peered over the side of the old ship, wood chipped and cracked with age. "They look like they're touching the sky!"

They were passing through the fjords now, twisting and swerving along with the rugged waters. "It's like a maze..."

"Yeah... a maze that's making me sea sick..." Ben simply ignored the sound of gurgling vomit as Fenrir lurched over the edge of the ship.

"Ah that will go away in time, my friend." Fenrir glared at the Prince, becoming more irked with every comment that came out of his obnoxious mouth.

"Do you ever take things seriously?" His advisor said as Ben continued to stare at the mountains covered lightly with snow.

"Define 'serious?'"

Fenrir slapped a hand to his face. "Ugh... I can't do this anymore."

Ben giggled to himself. "Ah don't fret, Fenrir... stop moping around and enjoy the moment! Besides, how many of these wonderful portraits of nature do you get in a lifetime?"

"More than enough since I've known you." Ben simply ignored Fenrir's retort.

"Curious, sir... why is it such a priority that you attend this ball? Is there anything even of significant importance in Arendelle that you need to address?"

Ben shook his head and stared at his hands. "There's just someone that I'd like to see, that's all. She is the queen now, and I'd like to catch up and see how she's doing."

Fenrir looked at Ben for the first time with sympathy. "You mean that ice lass?"

Ben looked up at the captain driving the ship. "You shouldn't be talking about that so loudly... not everyone outside of her kingdom knows about it besides the initial nobles."

"But she was the one that..."

Ben stopped Fenrir midsentence. "Yes... she's that one. I would appreciate if you'd be less blunt."

Fenrir bowed his head. "Apologies, sir... was simply curious."

Ben sighed. "It's been 20 years since I saw her... and that was shortly after her parents died..."

Ben closed his eyes tight, as if trying to wash away the memory. "That's definitely a moment that I'd like to forget."

Fenrir nodded his head. "So then why are you coming back?"

Ben shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know... hopefully to accomplish something that I forgot to do the first time."

Ben watched as towers starting forming in the distance. "We must be getting close."

Fenrir gave a sigh of relief. "Oh I do hope so... I don't know how much more I can stand of these oxygen levels and sea sickness at the same time."

"You get used to it, Fenrir..." Ben handed him a coin. "For your troubles."

Fenrir growled, as he just wanted to get off the ship and sleep in a cozy bed, but the prince was paying him so he figured he shouldn't say anything more.

"Well I hope you find what you're looking for."

Ben nodded. "Yeah... me too."

Ben bowed his head as he thought about his endeavors to keep away from his parents and their instant need for his place on the throne...

He just hoped that this could be his last hurrah, for he knew nothing would be the same after this...

For being in royalty wasn't all fun and games after all.

* * *

Elsa saw shadows and groggily forced herself to open her eyes...

"Afternoon, miss." She smiled as she recognize Gerda wipe her forehead with a wet rag.

"Ugh how long have I been out?"

"Since last night, your majesty. It was a good thing I found you when I did, or that cut from the pot that fell off the desk would have bled out. Plus, you're running a fever."

Elsa quickly sat up and started hyperventilating. "But the schedule... Anna! She can't handle this alone!"

Gerda pushed Elsa back down onto the pillow gently. "Shhh... it's alright, miss. Anna and Kristoff have it completely under control. Now I suggest you do the same... you've been putting far too much pressure on yourself, and I'm even starting to notice your powers are starting to show up again."

Elsa looked around the room and noticed that was indeed true... the walls were starting to form ice in the corners, and the flower on the side of her armoire was starting to wilt from the frost forming on its petals.

"It's also orders from your sister... she worries about you."

Elsa giggled. "I know she does."

As Gerda left the room, Elsa was left alone to her thoughts...

Her stress was becoming out of control again, and she prayed to herself that she wouldn't go crazy with her powers again...

It had been years since she used them, let alone had to besides a few decorations here and there.

But all she could think about was the marriage she agreed to, and how different her life was about to become...

She didn't know if she was ready for it, but she also didn't want to fight the horrible consequences if she said no.

There was no way out of this dilemma, even for a sly snow queen such as her.

* * *

"Wow she's a beautiful woman..."

A man in his early 30s stared at a portrait of a beautiful young queen with platinum white hair, and beautiful blue gems covering her bodice on her dress.

"Indeed, Henry. But don't be entranced by her looks, son... she's very smart, and is known for her intricate loopholes. But she's got a love for her kingdom that I've never seen in any other ruler that I've met, and I deeply respect her for that reason."

Henry pushed the portrait away from his face, feeling disrespectful looking at such a respected woman's beauty. "Do you think she'll make a good wife?"

King Damian sat onto his chair in the large dining room, and plucked a grape out of the fruit bowl in front of him.

"Oh certainly, as long as you respect her."

Henry nodded his head. "But you want her money don't you?"

King Damian smiled. "Oh yes... that is the real reason. As you know, I only work in deals... this was all a way to get her inheritance. But on the other end, her military is weak, so this will indeed help her keep that pesky Southern Aisles away from Arendelle."

Henry frowned in Damian's direction. "You're confusing me, father. You talk in your normal dastardly deeds, but yet you keep a distant respect for this woman... why is that?"

Damian shrugged his shoulders. "Does it matter? She's a lovely woman, with a rich trading system that gives her hundreds of dollars... she's the perfect wife, especially if you're looking for someone who would do well in your bed chambers..."

Henry immediately scoffed at his father. "How dare you speak about women in such a manner... you make her sound like she's just another one of your concubines!"

The king smirked. "A woman is a woman. They are revealed to the public as vulnerable flowers that must be treated with care, but if you let them overgrow, you get weeds..."

Henry continued to shake his head. "I still don't really understand you."

"If weeds take over the garden, it ruins it right? Well that's where women come in... men are the water and nutrition that help the flowers grow. But if we just simply let them roam free, they become weeds, and that creates danger."

Henry rolled his eyes. "Ah so this is actually a defense of your power that you're plotting huh? Then I want no part of it!"

Damian patted his son on the back. "Oh don't fret, my boy! It'll be a fun experience! Just enjoy yourself and don't let her have all the power, and everything will be alright! It's all about balance!"

Henry simply smiled and went along with it, but on the inside, he was screaming for someone to listen.

He had a feeling that this queen had no interest in men, and he didn't blame her...

And while his father's ideas of power weren't necessarily wrong, it wasn't noble either.

All he knew was this was a chance to finally get away from his father's watch eye...

And hopefully be the man he always wanted to become.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 3**_

_**A Breath of Fresh Air**_

Elsa rubbed her head slowly as she tried to get rid of the headache that had been plaguing her all morning.

She dreadfully wanted to get out of bed, and get back to work so Anna wouldn't ruin her hard work.

As much as she loved her sister, she was very discombobulated, which made everything ten times harder when she had to leave her in charge.

She finally slipped off her covers and stepped into her soft slippers, warmth emanating through her tiny toes.

She slunk silently through the piercing daylight, careful to slip behind objects if a guard was passing by.

She hated hiding from her own comrades, but she was practically being held hostage in her own room, and she was ready to come out.

She watched through the triangular windows and saw some of her servants posting colorful paintings on the posts and signs surrounding the small village...

**MASQUERADE BALL**

**ALL WELCOME**

**CONTACT VILLAGE SERVICES IF IN NEED OF AN OUTFIT**

"Ah shit..." Elsa whispered to herself.

She was so excited for that ball, and was extremely prepared for it... It was after all going to be her last chance of freedom before her betrothal.

"M'lady..." Elsa jumped to find a servant holding some decorations in her hand. "I believe you're supposed to be in bed."

Elsa groaned. "Oh come on, I feel so much better. It's not like a little walk will kill me!"

The servant smirked. "Well your wish is my command miss... just be careful, and I'll pretend that we never saw each other."

Elsa smiled at the woman, who silently walked away and let the queen pass.

She continued downstairs, doing the same little escapade that she had been trying the entire time.

She could see the kitchen doors, and as long as she could find her way through there then she could take the back doorway and flee.

She watched as the chefs and servants went in and out, probably ready to serve breakfast.

She finally found the chance to slip in, and crawled on the floor hiding under tables and large tools.

She screeched as something bumped into her back, and watched in embarrassment as one of the chefs looked at her in a perplexed manner.

"Is there something you need, your majesty?"

Elsa quickly stood up and brushed some batter that dripped onto her nightgown.

Everyone in the room was staring at her, and Elsa waved in a apologetic motion.

"Um... well I just wanted to ask for oatmeal this morning!"

The chef cocked his head. "But your food is almost ready, miss..."

Elsa looked at her hands. "I know, I know... I'm so sorry for the trouble, I just really wasn't hungry for a large meal. Would you please just make me some oatmeal?"

She handed him some money. "Please sir, for your troubles."

The cook looked at her suspiciously, but simply nodded and went back to his work.

This was Elsa's chance.

She slipped past the other waitresses, and felt for the doorknob between her fingers...

And then she twisted the knob and ran out the door.

* * *

Ben and Fenrir lurched suddenly as their boat landed on the docks.

The sailors quickly gathered up their luggage and started passing it down the platform.

"Ah no no, please let me help you!"

He quickly grabbed the heavy bags and carried it aimlessly down the plank, making the sailor stare in awe at his strength.

"Just look at these people, Fenrir! So happy and joyful! And the sights... their incredible!"

Fenrir simply shook his head as he carried his luggage down the plank.

"I'm curious as to what adventures you have planned for me, Benjamin."

The Prince turned around and smirked in a friendly gesture. "Please, call me Ben."

Fenrir rolled his eyes and jumped off the ship, rolling around on his legs like a top as he wasn't used to his sea legs.

As for Ben, he simply swayed his shoulders back and forth along to the swirling wind whistling through the air, and he took a deep breath to intake the smells of bakeries and village life.

"So homey... like a little cabin town."

People were waving on the streets and interested to learn more about the mysterious prospector visiting Arendelle.

"That's strange... for as long as I was here at one point it's a shame no one recognizes me."

Fenrir scoffed. "Well you were never let out of the palace, so how could anyone know you? Besides, there is such things as generations."

Ben laughed softly. "Yes, I suppose you're right, my friend."

Ben continued to walk down the cobblestone streets until he finally saw the castle appearing in the distance.

His smile immediately faded as he remembered the many Summers he spent behind those walls, so lonely and dark at one point.

But now it was a shining example of perspiration, and the reality of human loneliness turned into happiness.

He felt so proud of Elsa, as the last time he saw her he never would have guessed she would have been well enough to be the queen.

But then again, her parents weren't rulers to look up to in any way, either.

He was glad she finally found her way out of the darkness, and back into the light.

He was heading for the castle gates to meet her, for he knew his kinship automatically gave him a pass to enter through the guards.

But in his peripheral vision, he saw an unusually formally dressed maiden, in her everyday dress and hiding her face under a cloak.

He decided to lean over to the side ever so slightly so her foot would just reach the tip of his boots...

Tumbling down she went with a clutter, and Ben gave out a sly laugh as he held out a hand.

"Apologies, ma'am... I didn't see you there."

As she looked up, he immediately stopped smiling.

There were those piercing ice blue eyes, again... so empty but so full of life.

She had strange white hair, almost grey in color, despite the way she looked.

She looked just as surprised to see Ben as he was to see Elsa.

"Hello, my queen." He said softly in a sensual way.

She stood up delicately, wiping off some dirt off her dress and looking around to make sure no one was looking.

Ben was then suddenly sent back with a sharp pain across his face, and his nose immediately started to bleed.

Elsa cracked her knuckles in pride as she finished the punch. "Hello, _Benjamin_..."

"Now, now, dear what was that for?"

She sent him flying as she hit him again. "For being a jackass, leaving me at my time of need, and for coming here."

Ben started laughing hysterically. "Now if I remember correctly, it was actually you that kicked me out."

"Of course I remember, but that was because I was distraught... you were the only friend I had, Benjamin... and you played with our friendship like a little chew toy."

She immediately turned around. "And I see your behavior hasn't changed one bit."

Ben finally managed to stand back him and pinched his bleeding nose between his fingers. "Well I see you're just as serious as ever... but still changed."

Elsa turned around when he mentioned the word "changed."

"I am not a changed person... I have simply had to grow up faster than you... you should really keep that in mind the next time you decide to cross paths with me."

She placed her hands together in a poised fashion. "Now if you don't mind, you will leave my presence... and don't think about talking to me again."

Ben knew everything she said about him was right... he was a jerk back when they were children, and he did screw it up to a point of no return.

"Well anyway... It was good to see you."

Elsa didn't answer, she just simply kept walking.

She couldn't believe Ben actually had the gall to come back... After everything she had went through.

She could only hope he wasn't planning on staying long.

Besides, it was time to become focused on the marriage, and continue to put her kingdom first before everything.

It was not a time to get distracted.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 4**_

_**Prince Henry**_

Prince Henry approached the castle doors of Arendelle with a lacking stride, admiring the the beauty and landscape surrounding the small kingdom.

His servant was about to open the gate for him, but he simply stepped forward. "Allow me, please."

As the wide doors opened, it revealed a massive courtyard that lead to another set of doors into the castle.

He was amazed at the size of the castle compared to the town surrounding the walls. "Wow, this place has to be at least two times the size of my father's."

His adviser Norbert stepped up to join his side. "Arendelle may be small in population, but it certainly has a sense of style."

Henry listened as the carriages pulling his packages and supplies pulled up against his steed.

"Would you like us to deliver your horse to the stables, sir?"

Henry smiled and politely shook his head. "No thank you. I might give Sky a ride in order to give myself a tour. It is beautiful country after all."

"I'll tell the stable workers to tack him for you."

Henry was about to protest this as well, but the servant already left. He didn't like his father's force of typical royal dependence, so he tried to do as many things as he could on his own.

Suddenly, the door to the castle opened and out appeared an older woman, most likely an adviser or higher trusted servant.

"Good evening, sir my name is Gerda how may I help you?"

Henry bowed to Gerda. "Allow me to introduce myself. I am Prince Henry of Westerlin, and I am here as an arranged marriage for Queen Elsa."

"Ah yes, my apologies sir. It's just that the last time an unfamiliar Prince came to visit he tried to take over our kingdom, so you can expect the distrust."

Henry smiled. "Of course, madame. I hold no grudge."

Henry then felt a sudden force push him over, and many more bags pile up with his own.

He saw another young man and his seemingly frustrated adviser step in front and walk right through the castle.

"Oh sir uh wait you can't come in unless..."

The young man held up a piece of paper and gave it to Gerda. "Sorry for the late notice... all the information you need is in the document."

Gerda squinted her eyes. "Say do I recognize you from somewhere?"

But the man was already halfway down the hallway before Gerda could say anything else.

"Apologies once more, its been a day."

Henry simply smiled and shrugged his shoulders. "No worries."

As Henry entered the extravagant building, he found that everything was so architecturally old fashioned and dusty, but yet obviously treasured due to all of the portraits hanging on the wall.

He stopped at a portrait of a king and queen, holding hands and smiling slightly despite being painted.

"Was this the woman's parents?" Henry asked Norbert.

"That would be them. They were both lost at sea after a tragic shipwreck. I remember exactly when it happened, too."

Henry frowned. "Father forgot to mention that... this poor family. I can't imagine what they've been through."

Norbert smirked. "Well, maybe that's the reason that they need our help."

Henry started thinking about his kingdom compared to Arendelle, and how awfully his father described Elsa.

It was just another reason to hate his father even more.

And as Henry continued to walk down the seemingly endless hallways, he couldn't help but be excited for his new start...

And finally get his chance at slight independence.

* * *

As Elsa closed the door to her bedroom, she was greeted with Anna staring at her with an ominous glare.

"Been busy, have you?"

Else rolled her eyes as she started untying her cloak. "Not today, Anna... I just needed some fresh air."

"Sure, but you're also in a lot of stress... you could have frozen the whole town, again!"

Elsa gave Anna a funny look. "Oh come on. You know that my powers are completely under control by now. It's highly unlikely that will ever happen again."

Anna went up and hugged her older sister. "Yes... but you worry me. I don't want anything like that to happen. We almost lost each other, remember?"

Elsa gave a heavy sigh. "Of course I remember. You remind me all the time."

Anna was about to say something again, but judging by how her sister had just spoken to her, it probably wasn't a good idea.

Elsa looked out the window and bowed her head. "I just always feel like there are people looking at me for everything... and I'm the only person that has any power to stop it."

Anna shrugged her shoulders. "Then maybe this arranged marriage isn't such a bad idea."

Elsa looked at Anna and nodded. "I know... and I hate it."

The sisters were silent for a moment, but both jumped at the sound of a knock on the door.

"Excuse me, your majesties? Prince Henry is here and would like to meet his suitor."

Anna and Elsa looked at each other, and both rolled their eyes at the same time. "Great."

"Tell him we'll be right out, we just need to look more suitable for our first meeting."

Elsa did exactly as she told Gerda, and slipped on her comfortable but beautiful ice blue dress with gems on the bodice.

"Announcing, Queen Elsa of Arendelle!"

Elsa walked down the stairs properly with a grand stature and poised posture. "Hello Prince Henry."

Elsa watched as Anna came shortly afterward, and smiled as she came to support her if anything went wrong.

"Queen Elsa." Henry took her hand and kissed the top of it. "It is truly an honor to meet you."

Anna smirked in Elsa's direction. "Ooooooh a gentleman."

Elsa jabbed Anna with her elbow, but Anna just laughed anyway. "You'll have to excuse my sister. She is quite the jokester."

Prince Henry laughed along with the sisters. "And it's an honor to meet the Queen's closest companion."

Anna was shocked. "A royal who hasn't judged me at first meeting? This is new!"

Elsa shook her head. "Anyway, Arendelle welcomes you and the castle is now open to your luxury-"

Prince Henry was about to continue their conversation, only to be interrupted by a familiar annoying voice.

"Why thank you, my Queen I will gladly use that to my advantage."

Elsa's smile immediately turned into a frown. "Gerda please tell me why he's here."

Gerda shrugged her shoulders. "The papers said he was formally invited... we can't deny his stay."

"Oh come one, Elsa aren't you excited? You and me having a sleepover for a couple of months... just like old times, right?"

Elsa had tears in her eyes at this point. "You can't be serious... this is the worst time for this to be happening."

"Um Elsa... who exactly is this?"

Elsa placed her fingers on her forehead. "This can't be happening."

"Pardon me, your majesty but are you alright?"

Henry couldn't believe how rude this other man was.

But before anything else could happen, Elsa was already running back to her bedroom, about to do what she did best...

Shut the world out.

"I see she hasn't changed a bit" The other man said.

Anna shot her nose into his face. "What the Hell is wrong with you?!"

And with that, Anna was running after her sister.

Gerda turned toward Henry. "I apologize for this your highness..."

Henry shook his head. "Please, don't... I just hope she's okay."

Henry then glared at the mystery man. "As for you, I think you owe the Queen a major apology."

The man shrugged his shoulders.

"I'll add her it to the list."


End file.
